Linda Turner
Linda Turner is the daughter of 'silent film Western actor' Tim Turner and a former 'Hollywood stunt woman.' Trained as a stunt woman, she was an expert on Judo, motorcycle riding, lariat throwing, and other physical skills costumed crime fighters find handy; and her father, an amateur detective, had taught her the necessary mental skills. Linda has successfully made the transition from stunt woman to lead actress. Her natural beauty gained her a screen test and her innate acting ability led to acting jobs, eventually to starring roles. Her acting skills and her history as a stunt woman, plus life on her father's ranch outside of Los Angeles, gave Linda the physical skills to perform her work as the '' Black Cat.As seen in ''Black Cat, #63 (Oct. 1962) and others. __TOC__ Background Information Hollywood starlet, Linda Turner’s first adventure began when she suspected her director, Mr. Garboil of being a Nazi spy or at the very least an American Bund member because of the propaganda in the script. In order to follow him and gain corroborating evidence, she disguises herself in a backless blue blouse, red shorts, blue flared gloves, red buccaneer boots and a blue opera mask and calls herself the Black Cat.As revealed in Pocket Comics, #1 (Aug. 1941). While following Garboil, Linda, aka ‘Black Cat’ meets Rick Horne, a reporter for the Los Angeles Globe who has been assigned to investigate rumors of a Nazi spy ring in LA. Initially disdainful of each other, the pair is forced to work together and discover that Garboil is planting secret information in his motion pictures. Using her knowledge of the studio, Black Cat sneaks into the editing room and changes the edit of the picture to render the information useless. When they are discovered, Rick and Cat physically overpower the gang and turn them in. Garboil escapes and Linda decides to maintain her Black Cat identity to spice up her life and to keep watch over his activities. During the summer of 77', She is a co-host on a telethon hosted by Justice League and the SuperFriends.As revealed in [[Super Friends 5|''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #5 ]] (June 1, 1977). Appearances ''Linda did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #5'' (June 1, 1977) – Mentioned Only Notes * The Black Cat is a comic book adventure heroine published by Harvey Comics from 1941 to 1951. * Harvey Comics published reprints of the character in both the mid-1950s and the early 1960s. * The character's creation is claimed by the Harvey family to have originated with publisher Alfred Harvey, but there is no corroborating evidence for this. * The Black Cat debuted in Pocket Comics #1 (Aug. 1941)Go to Comic Book Plus for more on [http://comicbookplus.com/?dlid=25734 Pocket Comics, #1 (Aug. 1941)]. See page 39. an experimental digest-sized comic book published by Harvey,Arnold, Mark (2006). The Best of The Harveyville Fun Times! ISBN 978-1-84728-368-9. and was illustrated by artist Al Gabrielle. * The character was ranked 41st in Comics Buyer's Guide's: "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list.Frankenhoff, Brent (2011). Comics Buyer's Guide Presents: 100 Sexiest Women in Comics. Krause Publications. p. 32. ISBN 1-4402-2988-0. * After the demise of Pocket Comics, the Black Cat became one of the features in the anthology Speed Comics, lasting until that title's demise in 1947. * By 1946, Black Cat had also gained her own title, which published her adventures until 1951 before changing its content to horror stories (the title was subsequently known as Black Cat Western Comics, Black Cat Mystery Comics, Black Cat Western Mystery, Black Cat Western Comics, and Black Cat Mystic, before reverting to Black Cat for the final three issues, #63-65). * Black Cat also appeared in a separate Harvey anthology, All-New Comics, in issues #6, #9, and 15. * Writers on the Black Cat series are not positively known. * Artists who worked on the feature after Al Gabriele include Pierce Rice, Arturo Caseneuve, Bob Powell, Jill Elgin and Joe Kubert. Lee Elias, occasionally inked by John Belfi, provided the art from 1946 until the feature's end in 1951. External Links * See: Linda Turner, aka Black Cat, Harvey Comics at Wikipedia. * See: Black Cat at Harvey Comics Database. References Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters